Great Friendship Allows Great Families
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Sango and Miroku are expecting, Kagome and Inuyasha are thrilled for them. But when Sango starts having trouble with the pregnancy the only chance to save her twins lies with her sister like friend. But with Inuyasha against it, and Sango at risk, Kagome is forced to choose between her friend and the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Great Friendship Allows Great Families**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Sango and Miroku are expecting, Kagome and Inuyasha are thrilled for them. But when Sango starts having trouble with the pregnancy the only chance to save her twins lies with her sister like friend. But with Inuyasha against it, and Sango at risk, Kagome is forced to choose between her friend and the love of her life. **_

_**Chapter 1: Things Go Wrong, FAST**_

Inuyasha sat holding Kagome's hand as they waited for Sango and Miroku to come back to the waiting room. Sango they hoped was pregnant, even Inuyasha was eager to see if his perverted friend would be having a child. He knew from the start that Miroku would be having one young, because he practically fucked Sango everyday of senior year in high school. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Kagome jumped up from the seat dragging Inuyasha with her as she rushed to the beaming Sango and Miroku.

"Well?" She asked with a tad bit of annoyance at not being allowed into the room with Sango when she had her blood tested and anything else that happened back there.

"We're pregnant." Sango told her with a smile.

"Yeah." Miroku added. "They say she's having twins."

"They just guessed?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah." Miroku laughed and Inuyasha turned to glare at him. "They took an ultra sound. Turns out she's three months pregnant and we didn't know."

Miroku beamed and Kagome laughed and congratulated them both followed by Inuyasha congratulating them. Sango sighed and asked to go home she figured that being pregnant was taking its toll she was more tired than normal. When they arrived home Sango was asleep so Miroku carried her upstairs to their room and laid her down on the bed. He was excited no doubt but he was nervous too. He didn't exactly have a great resume when it came to kids. He was voted most likely to cheat in high school, but Sango still fell for him and married him anyway.

He laughed at that thought. It was true most everyone warned her to stay away, but he guessed she just liked adventure because the more they warned her, the harder they fell into love. Even he was shocked by the revelation for today. What would he do now? He heard Inuyasha call his name and he tore himself away from Sango's angelic sleeping face and went to find out what his best friend wanted. As he walked down the steps he couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on his face.

"Hey Mir." Inuyasha greeted him and rolled his eyes. "I know you're on cloud nine right now but could you please help me with the runt?"

Miroku laughed and nodded as he walked into the kitchen to prevent Inuyasha from clobbering his adoptive son for taking forever to get the Cheetos. Miroku helped Shippo get his Cheetos then just as he was about to ask Inuyasha something, he interrupted him.

"Better hurry to your woman, she's heading for the bathroom…" Enough said, Miroku was dashing up the steps to Sango who was grateful to him for holding her hair as she vomited.

'_That's the real reason we took her to the doctor in the first place. To find out why she was vomiting every day.'_ Inuyasha thought as he listened to her vomit. _'If I didn't have such a sensitive nose and wasn't afraid Kagome'd get mad I'd like to have my own kid someday… ah well. Such is the life of a half demon.'_

Kagome was worried about Sango. Having to eat for two was hard enough. But trying to eat for three while only half of the food stayed down, must be even tougher. She shook it from her head though as another thought crossed it. She wanted kids of her own. True Shippo was her son, but she wanted her own kids. Kids that came from Inuyasha and her love. She wanted to feel what Sango was feeling, despite how long and aggravating it might be. She wanted to have Inuyasha try to get her pregnant. He was really good at wearing a condom every time, but what would it take to convince him otherwise?

Kagome didn't have much time to ponder this however as night rolled around and since it had been a long day for all of them, they headed to bed. Kagome and Inuyasha were awoken as Shippo jumped on the bed and startled them awake. Kagome tried to get him to slow down since she couldn't understand him.

"Shippo. Calm down. What's wrong?" Kagome asked him and he took a deep breath, by this time Inuyasha was wide awake.

"It's Sango." Shippo started and Inuyasha perked his ears. "There's something wrong with her."

"She's pregnant." Inuyasha sighed out laying down ready to go back to sleep.

"Yes but this is serious!" Shippo practically cried out.

"What happened Shippo?" Kagome asked him putting her hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Miroku can't get anything to stay down for Sango. Plus I awoke to this thump and the smell of blood."

Angered at being yammered to about blood and vomiting, Inuyasha got out of the bed and stomped up to Sango and Miroku's room. He heard Kagome's cry of anger as she followed him up but when he arrived, there was no one there. He looked around and spotted a note on a nearby table. He opened it and read the quick chicken scratch Miroku did when he was truly frightened.

"Took Sango to hospital she had a seizure and I was worried. Be back as soon as I can."

Inuyasha had never felt this way before but he yanked Shippo to the car, and threw a jacket at Kagome. Then lead them both out to his car where he started it up and headed to the nearest hospital. Kagome asked Inuyasha what was wrong but he simply handed her the note, not in the mood to talk. Once Kagome read it however he thought it struck more with her than it had with him.

"My god." Kagome gasped out and seemed to deflate in the passenger's side. "Poor Sango. Poor Miroku."

"They might be fine." Inuyasha replied gruffly. "Strike that. I know their fine."

He hated smelling Kagome's tears and would do anything to make them stop. But as they arrived at the hospital, Kagome had asked where Sango was, ran to her room, past Miroku and over to Sango. All before Inuyasha could move to open the front door. As Inuyasha headed up after Kagome, he spotted Miroku and went to sit down next to his friend. He had never seen his friend in such distress. He had his head in his hands and was shaking but what showed Inuyasha he felt like he was dying was that he was crying in public.

Miroku cried but never in public. "Mir? You ok?" Inuyasha asked the standard question knowing the answer was no before Miroku nodded. "What happened?"

"Sango…" Miroku started then started crying again, Inuyasha didn't rush him. "We've lost the babies."

That was the end of the matter, he didn't say anything else and Inuyasha felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Miroku was as close to a brother he had and they knew EVERYTHING about each other. The good and the bad. At that point Inuyasha shed a few tears himself.

"But they might be able to save her if they get the babies out of her but their way too young for them to survive outside the womb, and Sango won't listen to me when I tell her…"

Miroku was interrupted by a yelling woman in the room and Inuyasha knew right away it was Kagome. "SHE SAID NO AND THAT MEANS NO DAMN IT!" She was also cursing, never a good sign.

She only cursed when she was mad, like REALLY, REALLY mad. Inuyasha heard crying in the room and a doctor retreated away from the room. Probably a good idea for right now. No one could convince Kagome to do anything at this point. They needed to give her time to think and clear her head. Meanwhile Kagome hugged Sango who was crying on her shirt. Kagome felt a few tears on her cheeks as well but couldn't tell if they were because she was as sad as Sango was or if it was the fuck brained doctor she was crying angry tears at. Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and she tried her best to smile.

"They say they have to abort the babies and I'll be all better, but Kagome I want them. I want them more than I thought possible! And the only possible way to save them is to…" Sango sobbed again harder than last time.

"Is to what Sango?" Kagome asked.

If there was a way to save her friend who she thought of as a sister's babies she'd do it, whatever it was. "To have them transferred to another woman whose body could take the pregnancy. They say if it was one baby they could make it possible for me to birth it, but with two there's no way."

"I could do it." Kagome told Sango who nodded no.

"Inuyasha would never go for it, Miroku told me. You know they know each other as well as we do." Sango looked lost and hopeless.

"Well if I phrased it right he might go for it." Kagome told Sango trying to give her hope.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." A nurse came in and Kagome looked at her. "Can you ask the doctor if we can have a week to think about it?"

The nurse nodded and left the room, only to return a few moments later and nod yes at them. "But she must have them aborted or transferred by the end of the week at 4pm. No later."

Both Sango and Kagome nodded grimly and Kagome put her coat over Sango and walked out of the room, to pay and talk to their husbands. Inuyasha and Miroku stood up in shock as they made their way towards the door.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him before he even had time to think.

"You and I will talk later." With that she turned back to the door. "And you two will ride together. God knows you two need some quality guy bonding time."

With that she left and was gone, out towards Inuyasha's car since she had a key for it. Before Miroku could say a word either way Inuyasha's car was driving out of the parking lot and back home. Sango was crying in the car and Kagome found it hard not to hug her to her and wipe the tears away. Once they got home, Kagome allowed Sango to do as she wanted which was to go up to Miroku and her room and cry her eyes out. As the guys arrived home Inuyasha told Miroku where to find Sango based on the smell on her tears then he went looking for Kagome. She called out from the kitchen letting him know where she was.

"There's a chance we can save both Sango and her babies." Kagome leapt right into it. "It involves transferring the babies over to a woman who can handle the pregnancy and I…"

"No." Inuyasha told her an answer that was a flat out order.

"I haven't finished!"

"You're going to say you want to be the woman they transfer them to right? No."

"You know how much they mean to her!"

"Yes and the answer's no."

"I know they'd both appreciate it..."

"No. The answer's no Kagome. That's final!"

"What if I do it anyway?" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha heard it.

"This is my house, if I say the answer's no. The answers no."

Kagome glared as Inuyasha walked into their room and closed the door. She wanted to growl to throw something at him just to him curse in pain. She wanted to hurt him… She would hurt him. Right down to the core. He wanted a fight. Fine. She'd give the half dog demon with a superiority complex a fight worth fighting for.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: My Princess in Shining Armor**_

Sango had heard the exchange and was sobbing harder because of it. She should have known as much. She should have guessed, but that sliver of hope Kagome had planted had died now. Kagome went out of the house and the door was shut and locked behind her. Inuyasha huffed and didn't bother to wake the now sleeping Shippo, figuring she'd be back in the morning. Kagome parked the car in her only other friend's drive way and knocked on the door. He had his own family but had always thought of her as his best friend and sister. He often told her she could come here and crash anytime. He was a lawyer and his mate was an OBYN so they were just the people to go to. Kagome knocked on the door and waited for about a minute before Kouga in his pajamas opened the door.

"Kagome. Come on in." Kouga offered Kagome into the house and she smiled. "Ginta, Hakku, take Yula, and Jila to their room and entertain them until I finish here."

"But Kouga…" Ginta started.

"NOW!"

"Yes." He finished and took Kouga's two kids into their room to play with them.

"Please sit down." Kouga offered Kagome the couch.

"Thanks." Kagome thanked him and sat down.

"So what's up?"

"It's Sango. She's not doing too well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?"

"That's why I'm here. I need you to look up the rules and regulations for having babies' transferred."

Kouga coughed a bit on his coffee but quickly regained his composure. "Why?"

"Sango's pregnant." Kagome looked down at the floor about to cry again. "But the babies are killing her. She's stupid and stubborn enough to keep running away to save them from being aborted. The doctors say the only other way to prevent the abortion is to have them transferred. And I…"

"You want to take her place." Kouga told her calmly and she was being to wonder if she really was that predictable. "I'll look into it for you, but I have some work I need to get done first. I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

"That's just it." Kagome told him and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I've only got five days to know. All I really need to know is if I need Inuyasha's approval because…"

"He doesn't approve."

"How do you do that? Am I that predictable?!"

"Nah. It's just what you're like. Tell you what. I have a lot of work to do before I can look up your info, but if you'd help me get some of the work done. I suppose I could figure it out in three to four days."

"I'd love that. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. You can sleep here if you want, but I'll start tomorrow. Night."

Kouga waved at her and the whole day's events came back to her and suddenly before she knew what happened, she was out cold on Kouga's couch. Inuyasha awoke to an empty bed and Shippo crying that he wanted his mommy. Where the hell was Kagome?! She had left last night sure but where the hell was she now? Inuyasha got out of bed and after comforting Shippo with vanilla Ice cream he went looking for her. When he asked Miroku he got a shrug of his shoulders.

Kagome awoke and yawned. She tried to remember why she was asleep on the couch instead of Inuyasha's arms when what happened last night came back to her. She went to find Kouga and finding Ginta asked him where she might find him. Ginta pointed to the office and Kagome knocked on the door to the office and noticed right away that he was on the phone, but he opened the door nonetheless and let her in.

"Uh huh… Yeah." He spoke into the microphone on his head set motioning for her to come into the office and once she was in pointed at the door, and she closed it. "Yes but he can't rightfully ask for something like that… I don't care who he is! By law he can't ask for full custody…"

"Sorry." Kagome mouthed to him and he nodded no, telling her not to be sorry and then smiled at her in his friendly way.

"What? Yeah I'm listening… Mmhm… well I'll do some research see what I can find out… uh huh. Bye." Kouga hung up and looked back at Kagome. "Sorry about that. Business call. What can I do for you?"

"Actually it's what can I do for you. Remember?"

"Ah yes. I have some papers for you…" He looked around his desk. "I just had them. Where'd they go?" He looked harder. "Ah here we are, just do as the sticky notes say and I'll look your thing up when I have time. There's a table over there for you to work on."

Kagome nodded yes and sat at the table just as he received another call. "Yes… I have it right here… yes if he wants custody then she gets the house and the court decides the custody issue in the end… yep… bye."

Kagome had a long day and Inuyasha insisted on looking for her all day as well. However as the clock struck three in the morning, Kouga came to his office and draped a blanket over Kagome's shoulders as she had fallen asleep on the table. He glanced over at the stack of files he had asked her to do the writing for and sighed as he saw they were all done. He knew that Sango was important to her but he couldn't imagine how important. He glanced at his computer and went back to bed intending to wake up early and look up what she needed.

Kagome awoke to the sound of typing and the weight of a blanket on her. She removed the blanket from her shoulders and looked at Kouga typing away on his computer the papers she had finished off to his right. She went to get up but Kouga quickly told her no and told her to sleep until she was ready to wake up. Handing the pillow that was behind his back to her to put her head on. Since Kagome was feeling faint, she decided to take his advice. When she awoke again she noticed how dark it was outside the three printed papers on the table to her right.

She looked at them and to her shock they were the law rules of fetus transfer. She suddenly didn't care what time it was, she just read the pages over and over to be sure that she wasn't reading them wrong. When the sun came up, she left in her car leaving a long thank you note for Kouga behind as she went to tell Sango. It was early morning when Kagome burst through the door waking Inuyasha with a start.

Kagome however didn't wait she rushed up to Sango and Miroku's room and knocked on the door. "Yes?" A groggy Sango asked though the closed door.

"I got it! I figured it out!" Kagome told her practically bouncing off the walls with excitement now.

She heard ruffling sheets then a very tired Sango opened the door. "Figured what out?"

Kagome thrust the papers into her chest and Sango groaned but offered Kagome into their room as Sango turned on the bedside lamp and looked at the papers. "Read them." Kagome urged Sango. "I know it's early but it's worth it."

Sango did as instructed and about halfway through got to the highlighted parts Kagome had highlighted. Her eyes widened and she looked at Kagome who nodded yes, and Sango lost it. She was sent into another sob fest and hugged Kagome tightly. Miroku, confused and curious, turned on his light, and read the paper himself. His eyes widened and he rushed over to Kagome to thank her and cry slightly. It was at this point that Inuyasha entered the room.

"What's that? Why is it making you so emotional?" Suddenly the grateful and happy air that was in the room vanished and turned tense.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and since the two who needed to read the paper had. She grabbed it off the bed and before Inuyasha could grab it put it in the shredder. Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome glared back just as hard. It was a staring war for what felt like and eternity.

"We're going to go shopping early tomorrow morning. My friend, who I stayed with this week will pick us up." Kagome told Sango and Miroku as she left the room, putting a priestess barrier on the trash with the shredder.

Sango and Miroku nodded and Inuyasha growled and followed Kagome. The rest of that day everyone started to really hate Inuyasha's constant questions of what they knew and weren't telling him. By the time night time came around everyone went to bed but Kagome insisted it was too hot in Inuyasha and her room and slept on the couch. At eight o'clock sharp Kagome had everyone dressed and ready to go. She put a sound barrier on their bedroom door that would last for three minutes and Sango and Miroku along with Kagome all entered Kouga's car.

When they arrived at that hospital and checked in, Kagome felt a stab of fear, it was a surgery after all. But Sango was worth it. As soon as they were under and heading over to the operating rooms Miroku's cell rang and because he needed someone to talk to opened it.

"Hello?" He asked as he hadn't checked caller I.D.

"Miroku! Where the hell are you guys?!" Inuyasha growled to the phone.

"Pinevale Hospital."

"Stay there! I'm on my way!" Inuyasha promptly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, phone, wallet, and keys as he headed to the hospital.

When he arrived he was gonna run to the room that they told him Kagome was in until a strong, firm, and calloused hand clamped around his arm. He looked back into the face of a man he had seen far too much when it came to Kagome. Kouga, her "friend" who made him hate his guts.

"What do you want Kouga?!" Inuyasha spat out.

"You can't go in there." Kouga reined in his anger at Inuyasha for not listening to Kagome's wishes in the first place.

"And why the hell not?"

"I mean, Inuyasha, that there's no one in the room right now except Miroku."

"What?"

"They've already been taken to the operating room."

"DAMN IT! She can't do that I told her no, she…"

"She doesn't need you're ok?"

"What?"

"She only needs Sango's and her consent. She was being nice enough to ask you."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm a lawyer, plus when she came over on Wednesday she asked me to look it up for her." Kouga told him ready to defend Kagome if he had too.

"You're the friend she was staying with?!"

"That a problem?" Before Inuyasha could answer Kouga continued though gritted teeth and fangs showing in a snarl. "This is how it will go down. When Kagome wakes up, you WILL be nice, understanding, and helpful. You WILL NOT treat her like crap, you WILL NOT tell her how terrible she is, you WILL simply be a good husband. Understand?"

Inuyasha sighed but nodded his head angrily with a "Feh". That being said they went and sat in Kagome's room waiting for her to be brought in. Inuyasha sat there wringing his hands as he saw Sango enter the room adjacent to the room he was in. She was still out cold but why wasn't Kagome here yet? It seemed like an eternity before Kagome was wheeled in out cold and a medium large bump on her previously flat belly.

As soon as the nurses and the doctors were talking to Kouga Inuyasha rushed to her side crying as he saw the stitched cut on her. He felt terrible and was sobbing on his hand while the other held her right hand. He didn't want to hear what Kouga and nurse were talking about, he canceled it out.

"She's fine, the babies are fine too." The nurse told Kouga. "Had to check on them before we brought her back, that's what made the wait so long. She should wake up in a half hour or so."

"Thank you." Kouga told them and looked at Inuyasha as they left.

He might not have had a great relationship with Inuyasha, and he might think he was to rash to answer her, not to listen. But he wasn't heartless. He walked over to Inuyasha and placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha wanted to die the look of her lying there. Seemingly dead was too much for him to bear. Kouga was very quiet as he told him that she'd be all right. Inuyasha could hear the sound of movement in the other room and looked in that direction but wouldn't leave Kagome to see if Sango was ok.

Kouga saw this and stood. "I'll check on them for you if you'd like." He gave a weak smile to Inuyasha who nodded yes weakly, secretly thankful Kouga was here.

When Kouga returned telling him that Sango was awake, he left out the part where she asked if Kagome was awake yet to. Inuyasha couldn't help it and the silent sobs where loud enough where a human could hear them if they were standing right next to him, and he sat that way for another eternity, but was really only a minute, before his hand that was holding Kagome's was squeezed firmly, tightly, and almost painfully. He didn't care about the pain instantly he was on his feet his tear stained face looking into the tired brown eyes of his wife.

"I couldn't let Sango die." She whispered to him and he gasped in relief. "She would've too. You know she would've."

Inuyasha didn't care that she'd disobeyed him, didn't care that she was pregnant with Sango's kids, right now all he cared about was she was here with him, and she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He'd think about that stuff later. When Kagome had said hi and thank you to Kouga she winced.

"Kagome? Lay down don't push it." He told her gently pushing down on her chest.

"It's not that." Kagome told him a with a genuine smile. "It's the kids. Their active little things. I hurt but I can't tell if it's the incision or the little buggers kicking me like I'm a punching bag."

Inuyasha chuckled, then he frowned the thing that made him say no in the first place resurfaced. "What about having to give them away? What will you do, after all this and the birthing process and you have to give them away? Do you think you can do that? Because I sure as hell can't!"

Kagome's eyes widened and then she urged Inuyasha to her lips where she promptly kissed him passionately. "It's ok. Sango and I already talked. We can come over at any time and take care of them and I have to…" Kagome seemed to deflate. "Have an epidural and birth them at the hospital."

"You don't want that?" Inuyasha asked her confused.

"I don't have a choice Inuyasha! It was the only way she'd sign the papers!" Kagome told him her eyes wide and tears fell down her face in waterfalls. "I didn't want her to run away and end up dead or worse."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into a tight but careful hug and wiped the tears from her face. "You shouldn't cry love." She blinked and he wiped another tear from her face. "It mars you beautiful face."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back tighter and sobbed on him. Seems he knew exactly what to say at a time like this, and she was grateful towards him. More than he'd ever know. Feeling a presence in the doorway, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the Nurse who was smiling and shed a few happy tears for the couple.

"This is a first." She told them with a genuine smile. "Usually the males are furious with their wives for not asking their permission, or doing it at all. It's not often I come in to see them hugging each other like that. It's a nice change."

"Why are they usually mad?" Inuyasha had to ask.

"Because it's not their kid. They want their wives first pregnancy and birth to be their kid."

"I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't look forward to that, but Sango is important to us and if Kagome's willing to deal with it…" He looked at her squeezed her hand and then back at the nurse. "Then so can I."

The nurse smiled as Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a deep passionate kiss. "She has to stay here the night, but since your family you can stay too." She told them exiting the room.

Inuyasha looked at her pleading eyes and he hugged her tighter. "I'm not leaving you again."

She smiled and they heard a knock on the door and Inuyasha heard wheels and they both looked at the door. "Right this way." The nurse told them.

"Thank you." Miroku thanked the nurse then both Sango and Miroku gasped out Inuyasha's name and looked at each other frozen in fear.

Kagome looked at them then at Inuyasha and her look told him everything. His ears fell flat against his head and he forced himself to let go of Kagome's hand and walk over to Miroku and Sango who looked at each other afraid of what Inuyasha would do. He put his hand out to Miroku who hesitantly took it and he pulled him into a hug and patted his back. Pulling back he walked back over to Sango without so much as a word.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Inuyasha replied squeezing Kagome's hand gently, she squeezed back to comfort him.

"You're not… Mad?"

"Just like I told the nurse. If she's willing to go through it. Then so am I."

"Kagome!" Sango rushed past Miroku to her friends other side. "Thank you! How do you feel?"

Kagome smiled and tried to laugh. "Ok. In a little pain but ok."

"We can go soon."

Kagome nodded her head no. "I have to stay the night Sango."

"Why?"

"So they can be sure my body's accepted them."

"Oh." Sango's face fell. "I'm really sorry Kagome."

"It's ok." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he smiled at her. "Inuyasha's gonna stay the night here with me."

"Really?" Sango looked at him like it was the last thing she'd expect.

"I owe it to her. I AM her husband after all." Inuyasha told Sango defensively and with a growl.

"I was just saying it was a good thing to do, you don't need to get so defensive about it!"

"What's that…" Both Sango and Inuyasha looked Kagome as they heard the laughter from her.

"Leave him alone Sango. Don't give him a hard time." She told him with a smile. "You know how protective he gets over me."

Sango smiled and nodded yes just as the nurse came into the room. "Sorry but visiting hours are over. Sango here are your pills." The nurse handed the pills to Sango and left with the small group leaving Inuyasha with Kagome alone in the room with the door closed.

"You coulda told me you know." Kagome told him as he carefully climbed into the bed that was too small for two but to big for one.

"Told you what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"That you didn't think you could stand me going though all this and have to give them away."

"I thought you'd laugh at me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm a half – breed and…"

Inuyasha found himself in a deep passionate kiss that made him forget they were in the hospital and he let the world fall from his mind. He had always loved Kagome's kisses and had worked for three months to be close enough in their relationship to kiss her. But every kiss from then on had been a unique exsperance and this one was no exception. It was like she was taking him to the end of the world so he could fall off the edge with her. When they pulled back both were panting from lack of air but wanted nothing more than to kiss each other again.

"Inuyasha your not a half breed. Those who call you a half breed are the half breeds in my book. Let them talk." Kagome told him a gleam in her eyes. "They aren't the ones that are going to help with a friend's children like another kind man I know."

Inuyasha smiled at that. It was true. Not many men could say "I had my wife birth my friend's kids." And even less could say it with any kind of dignity. When the shock wore off. He could do both.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: And You Thought It Was Gonna Be Easy**_

When Inuyasha awoke in an uncomfortable position in the chair next to Kagome's bed he noticed that she was still out. She was probably very tired after what had happened. He didn't think it would be easy for her to do much for a couple days and that was ok with him. He'd help her all she wanted now and as much as he feared the time when he'd have to give these babies away he began to wonder if this might be possible to give a jumpstart to the possibility of having his own pups.

As terrible as it was the fact that Kagome would have to give away the babies she would work so hard to bring into this world, might give him a chance to ask for his own pups. He knew it was selfish but he had wanted pups for so long that now even the chance of having his own made him tickled pink. Sure it'd be a while but he had waited three years what was another six months? As the nurse came in with a machine that he didn't know what it did he watched her with an eagle eye.

The nurse smiled at him and then showed him the machine. "It won't hurt her." She told him. "It will just let us hear the heart beats, that's all."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised but he said nothing to stop her as she put the machine over Kagome's belly. To his shock he could hear two fast heart beats from the machine. He watched fascinated as the nurse smiled at him. She knew as did all the nurses here that Kagome was carrying her friend's babies, but to see the reaction on Inuyasha's face would brighten anyone's day. It was certainly brightening Kagome's day as she was pretending to sleep. Being with Inuyasha she had learned to keep her heartbeat slow when she wanted to fake sleeping with him. So he couldn't pick up on the increased speed of her heart beat as a clue anymore.

"My god." He whispered and felt the tingling in his eyes right before the tears. "They're really in there aren't they."

"Yep." Kagome told him shocking him so much that the tears he had been hiding fell down his face.

"You heard that?"

"Sure did." Kagome wiped the tears from his eyes. "And it makes me proud."

"It does."

"Sure does."

Inuyasha smiled and then pulled Kagome into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you Kagome."

"I know." Kagome told him gently grabbing one of his puppy dog ears. "I love you too."

When Inuyasha was told that Kagome could go home he picked her up and careful not to hurt her in any way took her outside and to the car. He placed her down gently in the seat and as Kagome watched him get into the car, she grabbed one of his doggy ears and rubbed it. Inuyasha stilled and looked at Kagome as she was clearly wanting to touch him but in a way that wouldn't make it impossible for him to drive.

Putting the car in gear he grabbed her hand with his free one and entwined his fingers in hers. Kagome smiled and watched the road as they drove. She was so tired and so excited and wanted to do so much, but she couldn't and wouldn't until the doctors said it was ok. Sango and Miroku were waiting to greet Kagome and talk to Inuyasha whatever anger he might have when they saw the car arrive. Much to their shock however Inuyasha got out and walked over to the passenger side and helped Kagome out of the car.

"I can walk on my own Inuyasha." Kagome told him and he sighed.

"I know." He told her and Sango and Miroku watched as his ears drooped flat against his head. "I just can't help being protective of you."

At this Kagome smiled. "It's just two babies. I'll live. Besides. I'm gonna need your help with simple chores but right now I'd like to walk in myself."

Inuyasha nodded before he let go of her hand and entered the house as Kagome slowly made her way to the door. Kagome had made it about half way to the door when Sango and Miroku offered her some help and she told them no.

"MOMMA!" Kagome looked up at the doorway and the squirming Shippo Inuyasha held tightly in his arms. "Let go of me Inuyasha!"

"Your mother's hurt." Inuyasha told the kid who continued to struggle against his hold calmly. "You have to be careful or you can't see her at all."

At this Shippo stopped struggling and turned to face Inuyasha tears in his eyes. "She's not dyeing is she?"

"No runt." Inuyasha told him calmly. "She's just hurt like Sango, only it will take her longer to recover than Sango. You'll have to help her with chores around the house when I can't. Can you do that?"

Shippo sniffed and nodded yes, then Inuyasha carried him out to meet Kagome and she extended her arms to him. Inuyasha carefully set him in her arms and helped to make sure he didn't fall and/or get set on her wound. Shippo cried in Kagome's arms and Inuyasha waited a minute or two then grabbed Shippo and set him on the ground following Miroku into the house to talk.

Kagome worked to walk in the house shoving Sango away when she offered to help. "I can do it on my own."

Sango raised an eye brow at Kagome. "Kagome. Even I needed help when I got home. Now let me help you."

Miroku was just about to open his mouth to say something to Inuyasha when they both heard. "I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN!"

Inuyasha walked out of Miroku's office and over to Sango and Kagome who was glaring at Sango. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"She won't let me do it on my own." Kagome told Inuyasha glaring firmer at Sango.

"Even I needed help, I'm just…" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Sango. Let her do it. She's fine. Don't worry Kagome I know you can do it. Just take your time."

With that Inuyasha walked back to Miroku's office and Sango huffed but walked inside letting Kagome inch her way into the house.

"Now. What did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked Miroku a bit angry they had to have this conversation.

"I know you're not happy about Kagome carrying Sango's babies and I know that you didn't want her to do it in the first place, but Sango would've gotten hurt had Kagome not done what she did and…" Miroku was interrupted by a calm Inuyasha.

"I know all that and I'm not mad. We done here?" Inuyasha asked annoyed that Miroku hadn't figured it out yet.

"Look Inuyasha their my kids and I don't want them hurt." Miroku told Inuyasha glaring at him.

"I know that. They won't be." Inuyasha turned and growled back at Miroku.

"Remember their mine and I say how their taken care of. If I want Kagome to eat certain things for them she had damn well do it."

"You can't tell her what she can eat!"

"Oh yes I…"

"Inuyasha?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the door hearing Kagome's voice. "I was wondering how much longer you were gonna be. I wanted to eat the dinner Sango made together."

"I'll be right out." Inuyasha told her his golden eyes showed how much love he had for her.

"Ok." Kagome left the room and Inuyasha turned back to glare at Miroku.

"Now then Inuyasha…"

"Save it!" With that Inuyasha walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called out and Inuyasha smiled then headed towards Kagome and his room and looked in Kagome's address book.

"Inuyasha?" Upon hearing her voice he jumped and dropped the address book, Kagome walked over to her address book and looked at it then at him. "Why are you looking at my address book?"

"C… Cause you keep numbers in there." Inuyasha managed to stutter out.

"Why are you looking for one of my friend's numbers?"

"Because… Because I need to ok?" Inuyasha blushed as his protective half demon side came out. "That's all."

Kagome could have taken him yelling at her as a bad thing but she saw the blush and the struggle he was having within himself. "Here." She handed him the address book with a sigh. "Try page twenty."

She left and closed the door and Inuyasha sighed then turned to the page she said to try. There was the number he had been searching for. He glanced at the door and mouthed thank you to the closed door. He hadn't known that Kagome had known who he was searching for, but he was grateful that she had helped him. He dialed the number and waited. The phone was picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" Kouga answered and Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey… Kouga." Kagome smiled and stood from her leaning on the door position to head to the kitchen.

She hadn't know why, but for some reason she knew Inuyasha had meant Kouga. She knew the real reason was because that when he said they could help them Kouga was the only one he'd mean. Hojo her only other guy friend besides Miroku was off in New York marring Yumi, one of Kagome's best friends.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked into the receiver shocked that he'd call him of his own free will.

"It's about Kagome."

"What? What's happened?"

"It's Miroku. I know he means well but he's trying to control everything. From what Kagome does, to what she eats. It's almost like he doesn't trust me."

"I'm sure it's not that he doesn't trust you. He's just worried because their his kids. But he can't force her to do anything unless it's an obvious risk for the babies. Like she drinks heavily or she gets on a horse. Other than that it's up to Kagome what kind of things she eats. If he gets to be too much of a problem tell him that he can be sued. I'm willing to help you and Kagome on something like this. Just say the word."

Inuyasha began to understand why Kagome had kept this clingy guy as her friend, he was always there when you needed him. "Thanks Kouga."

Inuyasha's voice wavered and Kouga smiled on the other end. "Trust Kagome Inuyasha. She can do this she just needs you're ok and support."

Inuyasha nodded yes then told Kouga "Yeah" as he hung up. Kouga hung up slowly and smiled. This was just the thing to kick start Inuyasha and Kagome to having a family of their own. Two years was long enough to wait after being married. Inuyasha headed out to Sango and Miroku and Kagome who still was getting adjusted to having babies within her.

"Well what's your word on the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku growled out at him.

"The word is you have no right to ask such things, and if you continue to harass us we'll take you to court." Inuyasha told him with a smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah says who?" Miroku retorted.

"Our lawyer." Inuyasha told him crossing his arms over his chest and a smirk playing out on his face.

"You have a Lawyer huh?"

"Technically no. It's KAGOME'S lawyer but yes he says I'm included."

"Oh does he now? Well tell me where is this lawyer?"

"Ah!" Everyone stopped the fighting to look at Kagome. "You certainly have some very active babies Sango."

Sango laughed. "Now you know how it feels huh?"

Kagome joined in. "Yeah I do. Inuyasha?" He looked at Kagome more intently. "Could you grab me a few pieces of toast please?"

"Of course love." Inuyasha left to do just that.

Kagome ate the toast slowly. Already she was feeling the morning sickness coming on and it was one thing she wasn't looking forward to. She glanced at Inuyasha and he smiled at her before he sat behind her and grabbed Shippo setting him gently in Kagome's arms as Sango and Miroku started a movie. Shippo was asleep by the time it was halfway done. Being in Kagome's arms and knowing that she was okay. Soothed him. Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome was asleep by the time the movie was over and carefully taking Shippo and handing him to Sango to put to bed, he carried Kagome to their room and careful of her hurt belly pulled her flat against his chest. Molding her to it.

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha kissing her and messing with her shirt trying to take it off. Kagome stopped him by grabbing his ear and gently rubbing it.

"We can't." Kagome reminded him. "Not until the incision heals. Remember?"

"I know." He grunted out his ears were his ultimate turn on, and it was why only Kagome was allowed to touch them. "But I thought a little make out session wouldn't hurt."

"Oh you." Kagome smiled and kissed him passionately before she pulled back quickly and made a beeline for the bathroom where she vomited.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom holding her hair as she vomited. Kagome groaned when she stopped, talk about ruining the mood. She was grateful that she was helping Sango but she didn't think she'd ever be able to get used to the morning sickness. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her and Kagome glanced over and tried to smile but she still didn't feel great.

"Your beautiful." Inuyasha told her truthfully.

True her hair was a mess, she looked like she'd been to hell and back, she didn't feel good, and she had ruined their make out session, but right now to him he simply saw an angel. This woman who he had married because he loved her so much was proving just how strong her resolve was. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Now you're just making things up." Kagome told him a small smile coming to her face at the ridiculous comment.

"No. I'm not." She looked into his molten pools and strangely felt better.

"We should head downstairs. I'd like to watch some T.V."

"Alright." Inuyasha helped her up then picked her up brides' maid style and headed towards the door after she had flushed and brushed her teeth.

Inuyasha continued to carry her out of their room and down the hall way where the nursery was and Sango and Miroku's room was. "Inuyasha." He looked down at her and melted in her chocolate pools. "I can do it on my own."

"I know." He told her but didn't let her go and headed down the stairs towards the living room.

Kagome knew that he hadn't let her down but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy every minute of him carrying her. She leaned into his embrace and sighed as she felt content in his arms. As he sat down careful not to jiggle her he let her lay down on the couch with her head in his lap as he turned the T.V. on and asked what she wanted to watch.

After finding the discovery channel Inuyasha sat there with his love and watch with her as her morning sickness went down. Sango and Miroku came down to make breakfast and were shocked to see Kagome lying asleep on the couch with Inuyasha sitting and watching the myth busters while moving the hair from her eyes. Miroku had seen him be this nice to Kagome but only with a huge blush on his face. Right now his face held no blush whatsoever. Shippo bounded past Sango and Miroku before they could grab him and he ran at Kagome. Inuyasha was quick to react and grabbed his shirt's neck collar and pulled him up to face him.

"Take it easy runt." He told Shippo. "Remember. She's hurt." Shippo seemed to deflate and looked about to cry. To everyone's shock Inuyasha pulled the kid into his arms and hugged him. "There, there." He rubbed Shippo's back gently.

No one had ever seen him this kinds before, and they certainly didn't know that THIS Inuyasha existed. He was always so gruff, and angry. He never seemed to have a kind side except around Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly, careful not to wake Kagome. "Want something?"

Inuyasha grunted then nodded no. "I'm not hungry."

That was strange usually Inuyasha ate more than anyone in the household. Why was he more focused on the T.V. now rather than the food being offered. There was something up with Inuyasha and the gang wanted to know what.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Father, Son Time**_

Inuyasha awoke to someone bouncing on his bed and quickly grabbed Shippo to prevent him from landing on Kagome as she slept soundly. He quickly quieted the fox demon down and urged his out the door following him into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha. I feel alone. I know that Kagome's important to you, and I know that you worry about her but I'd like to have some time alone with you." Shippo's head drooped. "I know I'm being selfish but I really want some attention too."

Inuyasha slapped himself in the face. Of course Shippo wanted attention. He was a kid and used to being the center of attention and now with everything that had gone on he'd been kicked to the curb.

"Shippo." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Of course you want attention and you shall get it. I'll ask Kagome when she wakes up but I'm sure she'll agree in the meantime do you want some pancakes?"

Shippo smiled and quickly tried to pick up one of the chairs to help. Inuyasha smiled at the child's antics and let him help make the pancakes when he could. As Shippo stirred the batter, Kagome walked out of their room stretching. Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Hey love." Kagome told him with a smile. "What's up?"

"We've got a problem." Inuyasha told her. "Shippo here feels ignored."

"Because of me and the babies!" Kagome exclaimed sad and angry at herself. "Shippo dear…"

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly to her body. "It's ok momma." Shippo told her hugging her back with a smile. "I understand. I just wanted you to know what I felt so you weren't out of the loop."

"So I had an idea. And since there's no way in the world I'm letting you go camping in your current condition…" Kagome folded her arms across her chest and pretended to pout after Inuyasha had said this. "You know Sango and Miroku would kill me, and anyway. It'll give Shippo and I some… What do you call it? Guy bonding time."

"Hmm." Kagome seemed to really be thinking about this plan of Inuyasha's. "You promise he won't get hurt?"

"Maybe a few cuts and bruises but then that's stuff I can't control."

"And you promise to protect him?"

"With my life Kagome. He's important to me too you know."

"Well I see no problem with it." Kagome hugged Shippo a little tighter and picked him up, walked over to Inuyasha and hugged them both. "I'm gonna miss my big men while their gone. But I think it's a good idea and I can promise I'll be careful."

Inuyasha smiled and after giving everyone some waffles and telling Sango ad Miroku the plan he got the camping supplies packed and put them in the car while Shippo tried to pack everything he'd need for the camping trip into one small suitcase.

Kagome was happy that her two loves were going to spend time together, and it wasn't that Inuyasha wouldn't protect Shippo, Kagome knew he would, but she felt a little alone at the thought of staying with just Sango and Miroku. It was nothing against them. They were great friends and nice people but they weren't her family. Her family was small but strong and the only two people besides herself were leaving for a week.

While that wasn't a lot of time true it seemed like an eternity to her as they got more and more packed up it started to hit her and she sat in their room and cried. She wasn't sure when Inuyasha had come in, or when he had wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug all she knew was it felt like she was losing him. She blamed the stupid hormones for that.

"We don't have to go Kagome." Inuyasha told her calmly rubbing her back gently. "We can stay here if that would make you feel better."

"No." Kagome told him with a sob. "You and Shippo should go. He disserves it."

"But?"

"But I feel like I'm gonna be alone ad I know I'm not I'm gonna have Sango and Miroku but it feels like forever since I'll see you again."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter than before and Kagome hugged him back sobbing on his chest. When Shippo entered the room he hugged his mother's leg.

"I'll be ok momma. Please don't cry." He told her in his soft and quiet voice.

"Oh Shippo." Kagome pulled out of the hg with Inuyasha and picked her son hugging him tightly. "Mommy knows that. She's just having to deal with these pesky things known as hormones."

Shippo looked at Kagome confused and closed his eyes as Inuyasha ruffled his hair roughly. "Go get in the car shrimp." He told him and Shippo looked at him confused. "I'll join you in a minute."

Shippo was set down gently and skipped off to the car while Kagome looked at Inuyasha tears in her eyes. "Promise me you'll keep yourself safe. That you won't do anything stupid that makes it so you get hurt."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but closed it upon nothing coming out of it and nodded yes. Kagome pulled him into yet another strong hug then as she saw him off and watched the car go, she knew that it wouldn't be long before they were enjoying themselves and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her son was lucky to be going camping with Inuyasha. The dog demon had a sweet tooth a mile wide. They'd be eating junk food all week.

'_Oh well.' _She thought with a smile. _'I'll make them eat healthy when they come back.' _

Inuyasha and Shippo stopped by the store to pick up food and Inuyasha was shocked at just how laid back Shippo could be when you weren't being mean to him, and picking on him. Like he so often did. Shippo listened and if Inuyasha told him to stay with the cart he did. He didn't go off and pet the animals that were nearby, no he stood there by the cart like his feet were cemented to the floor.

When Inuyasha came back to the cart and they continued on Shippo stayed right by his side as if he were attached with a leash. He went to the check out and as the bags were handed to Shippo he put them in the cart. That was until the heavier bags where he struggled to pick them up but still tried to put them in the cart.

"I'll get those Shippo." Inuyasha told him grabbing the bags that were too heavy for Shippo to pick up. "Thank you." He told the cashier as they left the store and headed out to the car.

As Inuyasha drove towards the campsite, he knew they'd be there late at night so he was prepared to sit for a while. Shippo however sat in his car seat and looked down at his toys but seemed to be thinking things over. Inuyasha looked in his review mirror and saw this.

"Shippo. You ok back there?" Inuyasha asked him and saw him nod no before he looked at the road again. "What's wrong?"

"Is… is Momma going to be ok?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

"Course she will be! She's got Sango and Miroku with her doesn't she?!" Shippo nodded yes solemnly. "Ok then. You have nothing to worry about."

"But she was crying when we left. You sure she's gonna be ok Inuyasha?" Shippo whined a bit on the last part, he couldn't help it.

At this Inuyasha looked at the road and said nothing for a short time. He wasn't sure how to describe this to a young boy. And even if he did how did not stutter when explaining it? He looked back in the rear view mirror and saw how sad Shippo looked. He had to try. He had to try and explain what was going on. Shippo needed to know for his own sake.

"Shippo. Your mother is having a lot going on with her right now." Inuyasha felt weird referring to Kagome as mother, she was always Kagome to him. But to Shippo he was her mother. Inuyasha hoped his voice didn't reveal that it was unusual for him. "She has Sango and Miroku's kids to feed and care for…"

"I thought they were in her tummy." Shippo interrupted Inuyasha now confused, were they not in her tummy? Then why was her tummy growing more and more every month?

"Yes they are Shippo, but she still has to feed them."

"How?"

"Well the babies are in her tummy growing. When Mommy eats something it goes to the babies too. In short your mother is eating for three."

"So is that why she's getting fat?" He asked innocently enough but Inuyasha bit back a growl. He was still a pup he didn't know any better he reminded himself.

"Yes that's why. But the babies are growing inside her as well so she gets tired and has all those complaints."

"Like swollen ankles?"

"Yes. Like swollen ankles. And during all this Mommy's body is releasing these things called hormones."

"What are hormons?"

"They are what tell you when to get up, and when to tell your stomach to growl."

"Like when I need to get up during the night to go pee?"

"Yes. But during this time with Mommy she has all this going on and her hormones are a bit out of balance."

"Out of balance?"

"Yes. So when she might normally be able to control her anger, and her sarcasm, and her tears she can't right now because of the hormones."

"So like when she was sick to her stomach and when she yells at you then sobs is because of these "hormons?"

"Hormones. Yes." Inuyasha laughed out at Shippo's failed pronunciation.

"So she was crying before we left because of these **hormones **things?" Shippo asked making sure to say hormones right. "And she wasn't actually sad?"

"Well she was a bit but that wasn't the sole reason she was crying. We're her family Shippo. We're all she's got and it's hard in general to watch your family leave. But it's REALLY hard to watch your family leave when you're pregnant."

"Oh."

With that the talking was over and by the time they reached the campsite it was dark. Inuyasha got out of the car and walked over to Shippo's car seat trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the sleeping kit. However luck was not on his side because as soon as he unclipped Shippo's seat belt the kit woke up some, not completely but some.

"Daddy." Inuyasha almost dropped the kit at being called daddy because Shippo had never called him that of his own free will. He had never earned daddy for Shippo it had always been Inuyasha. "Where are we?"

"We're at the camp site." He whispered to Shippo. "Try to go back to sleep Shippo it's late."

Shippo grabbed onto Inuyasha's bright red T-shirt and snuggled into his warmth closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Inuyasha gently set the kit down in the tent that he had set up before he went to get Shippo and got the rest of the stuff out of the car. As Inuyasha finally lay down beside Shippo to sleep he moved the hair out of his eyes and for the first time thought of Shippo as his real son and not the son of his wife. Shippo was his son and that thought coupled with the amazing feeling of it sent him into a deep and peaceful sleep.

When Inuyasha awoke he was being gently shook by Shippo. "Daddy. I have to go potty."

Inuyasha groaned as he wanted to sleep more but woke up and lead Shippo to the bathrooms where he went to the potty and then they both headed back to the tent to get some much-needed sleep. As they lay down for the rest however Inuyasha had just gotten comfy in his sleeping back holding his son close to his body when Shippo called him in a whisper.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled half asleep.

"I love you. And thanks. For taking me camping in the first place."

There was a silence that lasted a few minutes. "Your Welcome. Son. Your welcome. Now can we please get some sleep?"

Shippo smiled and nodded and they both crashed into dreamland. When they woke up next time the sun was out and nice warm air greeted them. Inuyasha pulled out some of his favorite food of all time… ramen. He used the battery powered camping stove to heat up the water in the kettle and gave Shippo his ramen first before he poured the water into his.

"Wait for it to cool down some son." Inuyasha warned him as Shippo was about to take a bite and set it down gently. "Besides the noodles need to get softer before it tastes really good."

Shippo waited and eventually ate the ramen thanking Inuyasha. They had a great time playing games such as hide and seek and find the half demon. Any the week went by quickly for them. The same could not be said for Kagome. Every day seemed to take forever to pass by and end and with Sango pregnant with her third baby, she was just starting to get the morning sickness and it was hard for Kagome to be around her because the smell was so intense.

By the time they returned home Kagome couldn't be happier and wasn't shocked at all to see Inuyasha say good night to his "son", as Kagome had expected this. But upon Inuyasha entering their room she fell into his arms and cried for what felt like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: True Love**_

It had been four months since Kagome's incision had healed and the babies were due in a month. Kagome had had terrible mood swings and had hurt Inuyasha a few times both physically and emotionally. She hadn't meant to of course but she had. It was on the bright summer day with a month to go for Kagome that Inuyasha noticed the change in her mood without the help of mood swings. When he had told Miroku and Sango to go get a few things for Sango while Shippo took a nap he walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and sat down next to her placing a hand on her very pregnant belly. "What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing I can tell your mood's changed and not because of a swing."

Kagome smiled at that. Lately Inuyasha had called her mood swings, swings like they were living breathing things and it made her smile. "It's because I'm not looking forward to what I have to do to birth them."

"The pain?"

"No… The epidural."

"Why?"

"It numbs you from the waist down so I won't be able to feel anything. The pain included."

"You don't want that?" Inuyasha asked her confused.

"I want to feel what I'm going through. To push on my body's cue not one someone else's. I want to feel what's going on. No matter how painful. But if I didn't agree to have an epidural then Sango never would've let me transfer them." At this, finally revealing what her innermost fear was, she broke down and sobbed. "I don't want it."

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and gently ran his hand over her head and down her back. When Miroku and Sango came in after going shopping they were shocked to see just how caring Inuyasha could be with Kagome. She was a wreck sobbing like he was dying and with his sensitive hearing, and yet he didn't tell her to "stop", or say "you're hurting my ears" he just held her and let her cry for as long, loud, and as hard as she wanted to.

"Kagome?" Sango asked and Inuyasha could tell just how much she didn't want the epidural and he was now angry not at Miroku but Sango for getting her to agree for it in the first place as she shivered in his arms almost wanting to disappear.

"Leave us alone Sango." He snapped at her and Sango glared at him.

"What'd you do to her?" Sango retorted at Inuyasha.

"Butt out." With that he picked up Kagome and took her to their room all before another word could be uttered.

Sango sat there confused and angered at Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude, but she shrugged it off. They were all stressed right now. Kagome and Inuyasha, more so than Sango and Miroku. Though they'd be catching up soon.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Sango asked whispering to Miroku who pulled her flush against him and into a deep passionate kiss.

"I don't think for a while love." Miroku told her with a smile. "Inuyasha's in a really crabby mood as of late. Telling him we're expecting another baby right now just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sango consented as they put away the groceries.

Two weeks passed pleasantly by and Kagome started to feel some really bad back pain. So bad she actually COMPLAINED about it. That and swollen ankles. Inuyasha would never leave her side now and with a belly as big as a basketball in a blown up balloon. Who could blame him? Sango had told them she was expecting another child and Inuyasha was furious at her whereas Kagome was happy for her.

She had just started her third week of the final month of pregnancy and she was thinking she was super fat. She couldn't help it! The hormones were doing nothing to help her feel better about herself either. She was watching T.V. with Inuyasha early in the morning as she had gone to bed early the night before when she felt the first contraction. Kagome grunted and her hands moved her belly where she rode out the contraction, which seemed to last for a small eternity. When she was able to breathe again she looked into the worried golden eyes of Inuyasha.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. "You look like you hurt."

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome replied with confusion written all over her face. "That one was stronger than the ones I've been feeling for the past two weeks."

Kagome had been experiencing small "contractions" called Braxton Hicks and the doctor had told her it was normal. But this new contraction was hard and firm. She could almost feel her body straining against her wishes. Like her body was fighting for something even Kagome didn't know the meaning of. She felt strange now her body was relaxed like nothing had happened at all.

"Huh." Kagome mumbled to herself. "Just a really big one I guess."

Inuyasha shrugged and they both watched the T.V. Until about five minutes later when Kagome grunted again and this time she clutched her belly. Inuyasha saw this and helped by grabbing her hand so she could squeeze it. He looked at her again and Kagome sighed then looked horrified.

"What is it love?" Inuyasha asked her worry caked his face and voice.

"I think, you should go get Sango and Miroku." Kagome told him already thinking how much she wished these were her kids so she could have them here with no drugs and NO epidural. "I think it's starting."

Inuyasha now understood her worry and he looked ahead of her a look of determination on his face. "We'll tell them after your water breaks." Kagome looked at him eyes wide. "Yes it will be a lie but Miroku can't smell lies and I'm a pretty good liar. I'll tell him you only woke me up after your water broke because then and only then did you know."

Kagome leaned her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder and he lay his head on hers gently. "Thank you Inuyasha." She told him tears rolling down her eyes. "Thank you."

He couldn't believe just how much Kagome's relief relieved him. But he did know that he would never let her do this again. For her own sake. Kagome strained again and this time she huffed a bit more. He ran his fingers though her hair trying to calm her down. When it was done she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I don't want it." She cried out softly. "I don't want it."

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "You won't have to if we have children."

Kagome cried then groaned and clutched Inuyasha's shoulders but she didn't cry out. Inuyasha was shocked at just how tough she was. He wasn't crying out because he was a half demon and the pain was bearable for him as he received it from his mating mark with her, but Kagome was human and this type of pain must have been even more painful for her than it was for him. He went to pull her away from the hug but her grip tightened.

"Please." She pleaded with him. "Please let me stay like this a bit longer.

Inuyasha simply nodded and hugged her only about three minutes later she had another contraction and this time she leaned back on the couch groaning. He could tell that the pain was getting to be to the point where she wanted to move but couldn't. Inuyasha looked into her dark brown eyes that were full of pain then kissed her forehead as the pain went away slowly. It was like a wave and Inuyasha had to admit they were both starting to be able to tell when the next one would come. They could feel the beginnings of it and Inuyasha would thrust his hand within hers so she could squeeze it.

As the next one came Inuyasha saw a bunch of liquid flow out of her and looked at Kagome once the contraction passed. "Oh god." Kagome whined out and started shaking from fear. "Please no. No!"

Inuyasha sighed and knew what he had to do. He got up and headed to Sango and Miroku's door. He knocked on it and upon telling them that Kagome was in labor they rushed into clothes and out to the car with Kagome and Inuyasha in the back seat. The whole drive there Kagome cried on Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha rubbed her back gently.

She cried as the epidural was given to her and cried as they waited for it to take effect. Inuyasha sat beside her and felt angry at Sango all over again as he felt all the pain stop and he wanted… no his body NEEDED to feel what was going on but because of the epidural there was nothing to feel. He felt sorry for Kagome and wiped her tears away as Sango and Miroku came in after it had taken effect.

"See aren't you glad I made you do the epidural?" Sango asked Kagome with a smile that sent her into another sob fest.

"Shhh." Inuyasha shushed her gently. As much as he wanted to rip Sango's head off right now Kagome was more important to him. "Easy now."

For what felt like an eternity to Kagome and Inuyasha they waited for the doctors to tell her to push, but they both sat in silent anger. The doctor came in and told her that she was dilating nicely but Kagome didn't care. She wanted this to be over she wanted the epidural's effect to go away. She wanted to do it herself. The doctor started coming in more and more and it was starting to bother Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" He demanded the doctor as she came in for about the twentieth time in the past hour.

"Your wife is very strong." The doctor replied and then left, shortly to return. "She's gonna have these babies faster than we can prepare."

Inuyasha was shocked and looked at the clock. It was noon. They had been here since six thirty. How could they call this quick? She was in… well he couldn't tell what she was in because of the damn epidural. But whatever it was it wasn't fast. He looked back at Kagome who was laying flat on the bed and he could tell she was asleep. That might be the only thing he liked about this epidural. It gave her the sleep she had been unable to have thanks to the Braxton Hicks contractions she'd been having for the past two weeks.

The doctor entered the room again and told Sango and Miroku that they couldn't stay with her anymore and had to go to the waiting room. Sighing they left then the doctor turned to Inuyasha and his grip on the bed frame tightened. They'd have to drag him away tooth and nail before he left quietly.

"Your Inuyasha right?" The doctor asked and he nodded never loosing the grip on the bed frame. "Do you want to stay with her or do you want to go?"

They were really asking him this stupid question? As if he'd abandon Kagome!

"I'm staying." He told the doctor firmly.

"Alright but if she doesn't listen to me your gonna have to tell her what to do." The woman told him with a stern look.

"I don't care what I have to do! I'm staying." He practically yelled in the woman's face.

Kagome smiled at that. He had always been protective of her he'd naturally stay by her side even when she was in good hands.

"All right then." The doctor told them before she sat down and got ready to deliver the babies.

Kagome winced in pain as something cut her on her lower regions and Inuyasha felt the small sting too. Thinking it was another drug that she had agreed too he just held her hand as she squeezed it a bit. Then they waited for a little while longer as the doctor went out and came back in again. She handed Inuyasha a plastic thing that's scent burned his nose and made him want to withdraw from it completely but he stood his ground. They wouldn't make him leave her side just because of a bad scent!

"Put this on so you don't contaminate the area." The doctor told him gently and he lifted his lip to growl at her.

"Don't." Kagome gasped out and Inuyasha looked down at her. "They'll tell you, you have to go if you don't. Please Inuyasha. I know it smells bad and I know you don't like it but please!" At this point she was almost in tears at the thought of him not being with her. "I can't do this without you!"

Inuyasha sighed, kissed her forehead and put the stinky robe on before he held her hand and moved to rub her back. The doctor went and sat down at the end of the table and a few nurses came in as well. At this point Kagome was only focused on the commands being given to her.

"Push." The doctor commanded and she did but to both their shocks they could feel a bit of pain, but only a little. "Push." Again Kagome did as commanded but for some reason she felt more tired than willing to push. "Push." Each one was harder and harder to do and took longer and longer to gain enough energy to try again. "Well done Kagome."

Kagome heard a baby cry and started crying herself. She wanted that to be her baby, to be at home not here at the hospital. She wanted this to be a bad dream but knew that is wasn't. This was the sad truth. She was birthing Sango and Miroku's twins, not hers. She was crying readily as she was told to push for the second one. It took ten to fifteen pushes before a second cry was heard.

Kagome should have been tired after ten hours of labor and pushing but she wasn't, she was mad! Very mad that she hadn't felt anything. When they called Inuyasha out of the room to talk to him, Kagome wondered what they were saying about her. If something had gone wrong and one of the babies was in trouble. Then she began to wonder why she hadn't listened to Inuyasha in the first place. He had been right all along.

"To help with the process we did a lobotomy. That is we cut her so that the birth Canal was bigger and the babies would be out faster. It wouldn't be a good idea to have intercourse until after the wound heals. A month or so I'd say. It'd be a REALLY bad wound to have reopen. We've stitched it up but like I said a month."

Inuyasha nodded telling the doctor he'd heard and understood him before he entered back into Kagome's hospital room. The doctor followed him in.

"Kagome you did very well and once the epidural wears off you and the babies have been given the all clear then you and the whole family may return home." Kagome nodded yes then looked at the doctor.

"How long will that take?" Kagome asked him.

"All of it? About two hours. It takes anywhere between an hour to an hour and a half for the epidural to wear off. You birthed them in record time Kagome. Congrats."

With that the doctor left and Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she deflated against the bed. He walked over and put his hand in hers and fought the tears. Kagome looked up and sighed in sadness. Inuyasha continued to look at her wanting to make sure she was indeed ok.

"You were right you know." Kagome mumbled but Inuyasha heard it. "I shouldn't have taken Sango and Miroku's kids. I knew it would hurt. But not this much. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

At this Kagome started crying and Inuyasha sat down on the bed and held her close to his body. "I only wanted to protect you. I never thought to see your side of the argument. I'm the one who should be sorry. It wasn't your fault at all."

Kagome looked up into his eyes and gold clashed with brown for a split second as Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled back they heard Sango and Miroku laughing and Kagome forced a smile onto her face. Inuyasha saw this but refused to bring attention to it as he pulled himself together making it look like he could care less about everything and everyone as Sango and Miroku came in.

"It's two girls." Miroku told them.

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's only answer but Kagome smiled at it, a real smile.

She had learned long ago what Inuyasha's Feh, Keh, and whatever meant. He was hiding it from his friends but he was ecstatic to know that the kids were fine and his mate was fine. Everyone was gonna be fine and that made him happy.

"That's great Miroku." Kagome told him with a smile as Sango ran to her side and practically tackled her in a bone crushing hug, sobbing.

"Thank you Kagome! Thank you!"

"Your welcome. I'm glad their ok."

"Here Inuyasha. You should hold her."

Inuyasha humfted and walked out of the room with not so much as a word. But he walked outside and hid outside the hospital room door at the bottom of a tree. Kagome and the others waited for the epidural to wear off and only then did Kagome feel the pain that the new wound had. It hurt to walk and it hurt worse to try and stand up. Inuyasha HAD to pick her up and carry outside since she was exhausted after three or four steps.

When they got home Shippo sat waiting for them. He was happy to see the new additions but he was a little confused when Inuyasha carried Kagome into their room and she was sobbing. Once Shippo had said "hello" to the new arrivals he let Sango and Miroku heat up and feed them their formula while he went to his "Mommy" and "Daddy."

"Daddy?" Shippo asked and knocked lightly on his father's door.

Inuyasha forced himself to leave Kagome's side for a few minutes as he opened the door and let Shippo walk in. He watched as Inuyasha lay back into the bed and Kagome started crying. It would take a half hour before her pain meds kicked in and that was going to be a long half hour. Shippo crept up slowly and used the chair that was in the room to get on the bed so he didn't rock it too much. He walked over to his Mommy and pulled her arm around him as he curled up in her arms.

Kagome smiled though her tears and pulled Shippo as close to her body as she could without hurting him. Inuyasha lay down behind Kagome and careful of her wounded area fell asleep with her as she fell into dreamland when her meds kicked in. Shippo cuddled against his mother and making sure that his Daddy was sleeping he fell asleep too.

When Inuyasha awoke in the morning he knew that for the next week at least Kagome wouldn't be leaving the room for anything except going to the bathroom so he made sure to leave a note on Shippo's head before he exited the room. He went out to the kitchen and started to make some pancakes. Shippo was the next to rise and Inuyasha figured it was because with twins Sango and Miroku wouldn't have a lot of energy left. Inuyasha had made a good batch of pancakes and Shippo had eaten two by the time Sango and Miroku entered the kitchen.

"I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes." Miroku told Inuyasha who huffed at him but said nothing else.

That was until he heard the groan from his room and since he couldn't leave the pancakes as they'd burn he talked to the next best guy. "Shippo?" Shippo, hearing his name, looked up and towards Inuyasha.

"Yes?" He asked and Sango and Miroku were shocked to see them interecting so well together.

"Go check on Kagome for me will you? These pancakes will burn if I leave them." Inuyasha told him as he got up and walked over to their room without so much as a complaint.

Shippo knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." Came the weak reply and he entered the room as quietly as he could.

"Mommy?" Shippo asked and Kagome sighed in relief that it was him and not Sango or Miroku.

"Shippo. Honey. How are you? I'd get up and hug you but you know how painful that would be for me." Kagome told him and he smiled good naturally.

"Yes I know Mommy. Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. What's Inuyasha making that smells so good out there?"

"Pancakes. You want me to bring you some?"

"I'd love that. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back."

Shippo left from the room and grabbing a plate put three pancakes on it and carring that he took the syrup towards Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

He only got three steps. "Shippo?" Inuyasha warned him and he stopped.

"Yes Daddy?" Shippo asked his adoptive dad but it was hardly heard.

"DADDY?!" Miroku yelled out in shock.

"Be careful son. If you make a mess I'm gonna be mad." Inuyasha replyed as if he hadn't heard Miroku's outburst.

"SON?!" Sango yelled before Miroku had the chance.

"I'll be careful!" Shippo replyed walking off careful not to spill anything. "Here Mommy."

"Thanks sweetheart." Kagome poured the amount of syrup on the pancakes as she wanted then handed the bottle back to him and he took it out to the kitchen.


End file.
